


Thoroughly Predictable

by beccaboom



Series: #damereydaily2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, fluff for daaaaays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Rey has a thought or two on Poe’s choice of movies.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Thoroughly Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> For the #damereydaily2020 prompt: "I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?"
> 
> No Hallmark movies were hurt in the making of this fic!

_ “I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?” _

Rey glanced up at Poe from her perch on the other end of the loveseat, her feet propped up in his lap. “I have no idea how you like these movies! They’re  _ so  _ predictable. Oh, look! Evil corporation man comes home and meets his high school sweetheart again and she melts his heart and they fall in love forever and ever amen.” Rey gesticulated wildly at the movie that was currently playing on the television.

“Hey,” Poe asserted with obvious humor in his voice. “I’ll have you know that ‘A Correllian Winter Proposal’ is one of my absolute favorites on this channel. Misunderstandings! Enemies to lovers! Working together towards a common goal! Tons of pining and oodles of hope! How could you  _ not _ like it?”

“It’s just all so...formulaic,” Rey said, talking as if the movie put a bad taste in her mouth. “I like my entertainment to surprise me a little, keep me on my toes.” She wiggled hers for emphasis, turning back towards the screen. 

The rest of the movie passed without incident, but Rey certainly noticed that Poe spent more time looking at her than he did paying attention to the television. Odd.

“Hey, Rey?” Poe trailed a finger along the top of her left foot.

“Mhm?” Rey hummed absentmindedly as she picked at the popcorn from the bowl on the floor.

Poe cleared his throat, as a blush crept up his face. “Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Sounds good, Poe,” Rey said distractedly.

Poe tried a more direct approach. “Marry me?” Rey’s head whipped around. Well,  _ that _ got her attention.

“W-wha-what?” Rey sputtered, the first glimmer of tears shining in her eyes. “Are you for real? You’re not just quoting the movie now?” She swung her legs off of Poe’s lap and practically launched herself at him.

“Here’s how I see it,” Poe said, eyes filling as well. “Guy meets girl. Guy falls in love with girl. So does guy’s dog, for that matter. Guy wants to marry said girl. Simple as that. How’s that for a surprise?”

“Were you planning this?” Rey asks, punctuating her question with a kiss.

“To ask you? Believe it or not, almost from the very first moment I met you, Sunshine. As for this exact moment? To be honest, I didn’t expect it to be so spontaneous, but it just...felt right. It’s no ‘Correllian Winter Proposal’, that’s for sure.” Poe leaned forward and rested his forehead against her’s.

“I think I prefer it that way.” Poe swore her smile got bigger, if that were even possible. He knew his did. 

“Me, too, Sunshine. Me too.” Poe sighed. “I love you, you know. A ridiculous amount.” He cupped Rey’s face in the palms of his hands as he felt her nod against him.

“For the record, Poe, the answer is yes. Is that cool?”

Their lips touched in a resounding  _ yes _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Poe is a goober and loves a good trope. He’s one of us!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
